


lay here with me

by uptheladder



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptheladder/pseuds/uptheladder
Summary: This is just something random, short, and sweet about Yolanda and Regina :)





	lay here with me

“Gigi, c’mon,” Yolanda urges through a giggle as she holds out her hand. “We gotta go before we’re late for school.”

Regina takes one last hit of the roach before putting it out in the grass. She motions for Yolanda to come closer. She smirks, knowing exactly what she’s asking, and happily straddles her lap.

Regina places her hand on Yolanda’s waist, burning the skin there like the weed smoke burning the back of her throat. Regina staring at her, the haze from the blunt they just shared, the fire her fingertips burns into her skin, make her squirm.

“Ants in your pants?”

“No!” She says too loud, too quickly, blushing from embarrassment. She looks off in the distance, hoping to avoid those eyes, but she can still feel them on her and that makes her even more antsy.

“Can you stop staring at me?”

“Can you stop being so pretty?”

She looks down, blushing, and her nervousness makes her jittery fingers play with the long blades of grass. “That sounds like some corny shit Zeke would say to Mylene,” she mumbles, making Regina tilt her head back in laughter. Yolanda looks up at her friend and smiles at how happy she is. It’s genuine; a stark contrast to the sadness she masked when they walked to school together this morning.

“He totally would,” she agrees once her laughter died down.

“And we totally need to be in class.” Regina groans, and the pout on her face almost makes her take back her words. “Nuh uh, Gigi. You already missed Monday, and I know you don’t want the school sending a truancy officer to ya crib.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina huffs, but finally gives in. “Okay, okay. Now help me up so we can get to class.”

Smiling at her success, Yolanda gets up and holds out her hand. With a smile of her own, Regina pulls down on Yolanda’s outstretched hand, and the force sends her falling back with her girl falling on top of her. She smirks slyly as Yolanda squeals out her name in surprise.

“You play too much,” she pouts with a playfulness in her own voice. She even giggles as she tries to push herself off of her friend, but Regina slides her hands so easily around her waist, pulling her down again.

“Regina!” Yolanda shrieks out as she rolls them over in the grass, and now Regina is laying on top of her. “I’ma get grass stains all over my clothes, and if my momma beats my ass, I’m beatin’ yours.”

All Regina can do is laugh, and suddenly, Yolanda ain’t mad no more. “It’s nothin’ a lil washing can’t take care of.”

She rolls her eyes, all the while, her lips are spread into a grin. “Okay, but I ain’t tryna go to class with grass all over me.”

“You don’t have to worry cuz we not going.”

She sighs, and Regina looks away from the disappointment in Yolanda’s eyes. “Hey,” she calls out softly, and when Regina doesn’t return her gaze, she taps the crown of her head. “I know you hear me little girl.”

Chuckling, she lifts her head from Yolanda’s chest to give her friend her attention. “Yes?” she asks innocently.

“You know you can’t keep skipping school, ma.”

“I know, Yolanda, but I’m just not up to today.” She lays her head back down, hoping to hide the tears she feels surfacing. “I promise I’ll be in class everyday next week, but for right now, can you just lay here with me? Please?”

The tone of her voice lets Yolanda know something happened at home again. She wants to ask what happened so she can gain some insight to the severity, but she stays silent. Regina will tell her when she’s ready to. For now, they’ll stay like this: Regina laying on top of her while she plays in her hair. And for that, Regina is thankful.


End file.
